


Flu

by Slyst



Series: The Cure [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi finally get some time together.





	Flu

Kuroko sneezed violently before crawling further into the blankets on his bed. This was no good. His head felt like it was full of sawdust and no matter how many blankets he piled over himself he was still freezing cold, but he had to get to school. Sluggishly he drag his exhausted body from bed, somehow managing to get dressed and stuffing down some food.

“You look like shit dude, should you even be here?” Kagami asked when they met at their usual spot to walk to school.

“M’fine.” Kuroko sneezed again, as his body wracked with shivers. They had a practice game with Kaijou today and he didn’t want to miss it. The rest of the walk to school was silent but Kuroko didn’t miss the furtive looks Kagami was giving him as he texted furiously on his phone.

First period, understandably, went poorly. After his fifth sneeze the teacher finally sent him to the sick bay, citing something about how sick people should stay home instead of infecting everyone. _Overreacting_._ _He blew his nose harshly and pulled the thin blanket tighter around him. The school was especially cold today.

“Kuroko. I heard that you were not feeling well today.” An oddly familiar voice echoed into the room causing Kuroko to freeze in place.

_Great_, he was hallucinating now. He stared at the form of Akashi standing in the doorway of the sick bay. It was a _really_ good hallucination. He’d be in big trouble if that was the real Akashi Seijuurou. He watched as the hallucination walked towards him shaking his head in, what? Exasperation? That was weird. Akashi didn’t do exasperation. A warm and _very_ _real_ hand pressed itself against his forehead. _Oh crap_.__ Kuroko felt the blood drain from his face as realisation set in. If this was the real Akashi he must have left Kyoto sometime in the early morning. The vision of Kagami on his phone for an uncharacteristically long time this morning floated through his head as he connected the dots.

“Akashi-kun should be at school.” Kuroko managed to say between sneezes and the shivers that shook his weakened body.

“And Kuroko should be at home. Let’s go, I have a car waiting and have already informed the office.”

“But--”

“No buts. I am taking you home.” The finality of his tone quieted the phantom as he let himself be led out of the room. Akashi felt like a furnace beside him and he found himself leaning into it heavily, his body becoming sluggish. He hadn’t realised how truly tired he was.

Kuroko was grateful for heat blasting out of the car vents and the warm blanket Akashi wrapped around him for the duration of the ride. The redhead had thought of everything. Kuroko’s thoughts started to grow foggy as the heat from Akashi, the blanket, and car seeped into him. He felt cozy and warm. The phantom felt his eyes dragging down as exhaustion overtook him. Just until he got home, then he’d send Akashi on his way, he thought as he drifted off into a restless sleep.

When the phantom woke up he found himself in his own bed with numerous blankets laid over him, he shivered despite them. He felt groggy and for a minute couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. Until he saw the redhead seated on his bed, back against the headboard reading. He felt anxiety curl in the pit of his stomach as he recalled the day’s events. Akashi, showing up at his school to basically drag him home. Except he had promptly fallen asleep in the car on the ride there. Akashi probably had to carry him to his bed and given that they were nearly the same size that would have been difficult. Anxiety turned to dread as he shuffled himself deeper into the blankets. Maybe he could suffocate himself to death.

“Tetsuya, I know you are awake.” Came the calm clear voice of Akashi through the blankets.

Kuroko groaned as he curled in on himself, his head still felt like it was stuffed with cotton and it was giving him a headache. Persistent hands peeled back the blankets until steady red eyes met with blue. Eyes that didn’t look like they were upset, or annoyed. Kuroko blinked back owlishly.

“I’m not mad Tetsuya. I do however wish you would take better care of yourself. I don’t like getting texts from Kagami first thing in the morning about how worried he is about you.”

“I’m sorry Akashi.” He felt bad, really bad. He knew that Akashi usually had dozens of things he needed to be doing at school being team captain and on the student counsel and such. He had dropped all of that to come to Tokyo for Kuroko.

Hot hands cupped the phantom’s face as Akashi leaned down to kiss him, “You’ll get sick if you do that.” Kuroko argued, but he didn’t move away.

“Then you’ll just have to come to Kyoto to take care of me.” Akashi butted his forehead against the phantom’s frowning, “You are still burning up.”

“Akashi I will be okay. You should go back to school. I promise I won’t try to go to school until I’m better.”

“Nonsense. I’ve already taken the day off and if I leave now it will be a wasted day. You need to eat. I have some soup I brought that I will heat up for you.” After pressing a gentle kiss to Kuroko’s forehead the redhead got up and left the room.

Kuroko pulled the blankets back over himself. As guilty as he felt about having Akashi there he was secretly pleased. It had been several weeks since he had last seen the taller boy. Normally he made a point to come visit him every week but family obligations hadn’t made that possible the past two weekends. The phantom understood and accepted what he had been getting into when he entered a relationship with the captain, however it didn’t make him miss the redhead any less.

Following that train of thought Kuroko pulled himself out of the bed, dragging two of the blankets with him as he padded out to the living room. Akashi stood over the stove top stirring the soup, his back to Kuroko, “You should have stayed in bed.”

“I wanted to be with Akashi.” Kuroko flopped onto the couch, keeping the blankets wrapped around himself.

After a few minutes Akashi handed Kuroko a bowl, sitting down beside him with his own bowl. The phantom couldn't help but smile to himself as he looked into the bowl, _tofu soup_. It was the redhead’s favourite and the fact that Akashi had a favourite of anything was actually weirdly adorable. Kuroko watched as the captain smiled slightly as he took his first bite. Something about the sight warmed him up more than the blankets ever did, he too started to eat. The pair sat together and ate in silence, the soup was surprisingly delicious and Kuroko felt the fog in his head lift just a little by the time he had finished.

"Thank you Akashi. For everything." He set his bowl down on the coffee table before pulling himself closer to the redhead, nuzzling up against him in his blankets.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to come see you Tetsuya." Akashi shifted to draw Kuroko into his side, fingers ruffling the phantom's hair, "Your bedhead seems to defy the laws of gravity."

"You don't need an excuse to come see me." He was starting to feel tired again. Less from exhaustion from his fever and more from just general tiredness from the day, "I always want to see Akashi." He mumbled as his eyes forced themselves closed.

* * *

Akashi continued to run his fingers through Kuroko's hair as he slept. Not that he would ever wish for the phantom to be sick but he was oddly grateful to Kagami for his texts this morning. He hadn't even been able to bring himself to care about his school duties that day, citing a family emergency he took off to Tokyo asap. Nobody at school was ever going to question him so he wasn't worried. Truthfully he'd been missing Kuroko desperately and with another busy weekend of family obligations he'd been nearly frantic searching for an excuse to see him. He would have a long trip back to get back in time for school tomorrow but he couldn't bring himself to care too much about. He looked down affectionately at the sleeping phantom. _Worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a sic fic, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: They call eachother by formal names when in a public/school setting. Less/Informal when it's just them together.


End file.
